To Date a Fern
by theperksofbeinganauthor
Summary: When Ash begins dating a fern, Misty becomes jealous. How is this possible? And more importantly, how will Misty deal with this? Pokeshipping. Misty/Ash. Contest Entry. Crack-fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! This fanfic is a entry to Metrokarateacademyrocks's contest. I did it a little early even though I'm usually a last minute person. Anyways, I wasn't supposed to be writing anything this month. It was supposed to be a writing free week, but this offer was just too good to refuse. Hehehe... I hope you guys like it! I find it really make believe and weird, but it's just for fun right? And I did have tons of fun writing this.

Bolded words below are the ones I'm going to use...

Topics Avaliable:  
**Dating a Fern (big green plant that grows...?)**  
Groaning at Random Times  
Talking to Myself

Shippings Avaliable:  
**Pokeshipping (Ash and Misty)**  
Contestshipping (Drew and May)  
Ikarishipping (Paul and Dawn)  
Oldrivalshipping (Gary and Leaf)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the contest and ideas. I actually do own the ferny idea though. xD

* * *

"Hey Ash," Misty called out as she watched Ash walk past her from the other side of the street. He turned around slowly trying to track down the cause of the sudden yelling. She waved frantically to catch his attention, and he grinned widely in return. She quickly caught up to him, crossing the streets as if there wasn't a care in the world.

Ash, who seemed a bit surprised to be joined by Misty all of a sudden, asked, "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged in response. "I have nothing to do. My sisters are finally letting me out of the house. I want to enjoy my freedom you know."

"With me?" He seemed the slightest shocked. His expression showed all the questions forming up inside his head. He was utterly confused. Why would she want to spend her free time with him?

"Sure, why not," was her only reply. She flashed him an assuring smile. It seemed to have eased most of the confusion from his face since his puzzled look partly cleared up. They walked along the sidewalk side-by-side and started conversations along the way. A couple of times, an argument would brew up. However, their discussion would purify the next minute. An argument would never last to long, but it would often be about the stupidest of things. As they continued their talk, it was all interrupted when Ash tripped over the pavement. Sprawling helplessly on the ground, Misty sighed briefly.

Picking himself off of the ground, his hands stumbled upon a little object. Picking the tiny object in his hand, he identified it as a fern. Fully healthy and filled with green, it was about a foot tall in height with more leaves on it than necessarily. Ash held the fern from it's pot delicately, cradling it against his arms.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Misty's voice pierced through the atmosphere as Ash snapped out of his trance. He smiled sheepishly and looked down at the green fern again.

A bigger grin formed on his face and he very softly, he said to Misty, "Misty, I don't think you'll believe me if I told you this..."

"What is it?" Her voice was filled with wonder and curiosity-she had no idea what was going on.

In a smooth, gentle tone, he murmured, "I think I'm in love."

"With the plant?" She gave Ash a weird look, one that she gives everyone when she doesn't understand what they're talking about.

Ash yelped as if Misty had just offended him for the first time. "Not with the plant! The fern, Misty. The fern!"

"It's the same thing," she pointed out.

"No," he argued, "a fern is the more precise term."

Misty was fuming by now. "Oh, so now you chose to be smart!" she said in an exasperated tone and threw her hands up to match her tone.

He responded wisely, "Love can make one do many strange things."

"Oh dear." Misty face-palmed herself, shaking her head as her hands were still pressed upon it.

"C'mon Ferny, let's go home now," he suggested. He quickened his pace and held the fern closely towards his chest.

She had always thought Ash was weird somehow and was lacking common sense, but now, she knew for sure there was definitely something wrong with him. Does he even have common sense?

As she saw Ash beginning to disappear from view, she didn't bother to catch up to him anymore. She felt something twist and turned inside her stomach. What was this feeling?

No, she's not going to be jealous of a plant. No, this wasn't happening; this can't be happening.

* * *

He swung the front door of his home open and rushed into his room. Ash set the fern on his table with full care and collapsed onto his bed. "Ferny, I know that we just met, but I feel as if I've know you forever. Like I've said before, I think I might be in love!"

As a typical fern would do, it stayed silent. Its leaves swayed back and forth to the rhythm and direction of the wind. The mild breeze brushed the gentle leaves and made a nice sound of rustling. Beautiful. It was simply amazing. It felt like bringing a whole jungle of trees, plants, and other wildlife into your room. Ash sighed in awe. "Aw, Ferny! Do that again!" he demanded playfully like a five-year-old watching a magic trick.

Scary thing was, the little fern did move again this time, but swaying a little more violently to produce yet a louder sound. Satisfied, Ash's grin grew wider than before.

* * *

I'm actually very proud of this chapter. I'm proud of the improvement in my writing. My vocabulary is still an epic fail.

I cannot believe that this chapter came out so short. This is honestly the shortest chapter I've ever written. More to come!

There's still plenty of time to enter the contest so ask metrokarateacademyrocks for more information. Hurry the deadline's coming up real fast! Spread the word! Enter your stories!

Last order of business, pweese review!

With lots of love,  
Lily


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with another update! Yay!

WOW. That's all I got to say. I'm completely speechless, like Misty. I had no idea this story was going to have so many people reading! I never knew that a lot of people would like it too, so I'd like to say thanks to all the people who favorited, reviewed, and alerted. They mean a lot, so thank you.

Review Replies:

**DephsXylex** - Ahaha really? I should've been more specific. And I'm glad you like it. I hope you feel better though.

**iR4WR** - Thank you, but this story is definately going to end in Pokeshipping.

**Ronmione x3 **- Hehehe... I seemed to have made so many people so speechless. xD Even I have nothing to say to how it turned out.

**Super asian 265 **- Thank you! And sure.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I only own the fern and my ideas.

* * *

Sometime during the day, Ash drifted off to sleep to the soothing melody of the leaves' swaying. Early the next morning, he woke up feeling refreshed and brand new. A chill ran through his body as he tugged his sheets off his body lazily. Standing up to stretch, his mind immediately went to the fern. His head snapped over to where the fern laid. From the corner of his eye, he could see a little speck of yellow among one of the leaves. It was a little dried at the tip with a little blend of yellow. Ash screamed.

He quickly swooped the fern into his arms and made his way into the bathroom. With a empty cup in one of his trembling hands, he filled it up with clear water. Once it was filled approximently three-quarters of the way, Ash positioned his hand over the fern's pot and poured. Water dripped down from the container and most of the water splattered off the leaves, leaving little water touching the dry dirt below. A good amount of water hit the surface of the dirt and dampened it a bit. Ash cleaned up his mess quickly with a towel and threw it aside. He picked up Ferny and hugged it closer to him, muttering out apologies and how he would take better care of it next time.

After that, he rushed out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He quickly put on a nice black jacket and sprinted out the door in a flash. Before he left the house, he murmered his goodbyes to his mom and left the house with a wet fern in his hand. He gripped it tightly around his arms and kept it close. He slowed down a bit when he reached the corner and raised the fern's pot in front of his face. Imagining it was a real human, he said, "Well Ferny, where do you want to go for our first date?"

Ash waited a few moments for Ferny's reply but nothing came. The weather calmed down today with no wind around. It wasn't really sunny either as most of the clouds in the sky were blocking sunlight from hitting the Earth's surface. He waited a couple more minutes for the reply of the fern but being the non-speakable item it is, it made no movement or signs whatsoever.

Impatiently waiting, Ash finally ran out of patience. "Alright, let's go to the Floral Resturant at the edge of town!" he yelled enthusiastially, implying that Ferny said something or an answer of some sort. He practically skipped off towards the resturant.

Upon his arrival at the resturant, he smiled cheerfully and felt his heart filled with joy as he came closer and closer. He pulled the door open with his free hand and admired the surroundings of green, trees, and plants. This was his first time here, so as curious as he was, he took his time observing everything that his eyes set upon. His eyes trailed on a sign that read: _The BEST place to bring your fern dates!_

Ash's smile widened and sat down in an avaliable seat for two. He situated himself comfortably before setting the fern's pot onto the chair opposite from him. "So, what do you want to order?"

Once more, he recieved nothing for a reply. "Alright, I'll order the salad- wait, no that'll be eating your own kind. Mmm, how about I order two cheeseburgers without the salad and pickle?" he finally suggested.

The fern moved sideways a bit when the door swung open, but Ash did not need to know that. "Okay! The two cheeseburgers it is!"

He waited until a waiter came to take his order. When one finally came, he was heard muttering something that sounded like, "A normal person wouldn't bring their fern here and try talking to it." But of course, Ash wasn't paying attention. He was too busy thinking about his fern and how they were going to spend the rest of their day.

Their food arrived and the waiter placed one plate in front of Ash and hesitantly put a plate in front of Ferny. He then walked away awkwardly. Ash gave the fern a goofy grin before devouring his food hungrily. Ferny just "stared" at its food without a single movement or no indication of wanting anything special other than water to reach downward toward its roots.

In just a few moments, Ash finished his burger and looked at Ferny admiringly. "Ah, that was delicious! What did you think-" he stopped midsentence when he realized that Ferny hadn't touched its food yet. "Why didn't you eat it?"

No response was recieved as the green, leafy plant stayed quiet and silent. Ash felt saddened by the thought that Ferny didn't bother to eat during their "date" here. He picked up Ferny and went off to pay. He decided that since Ferny might not like their lunch date, he decided to take Ferny to the Grass Garden down the street where there were more of the fern's "kind" and "species" around.

* * *

Please review! Also, the next chapter is about Misty, so keep an eye out for that. For now, see you guys soon! I'm thinking of adding another twist; I'm not sure. Anyways, I don't know why I started thinking about burgers; I think I'm craving them or something.

Sincerely,

Lily & Ferny!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter!

Before, I start the next chapter, I want to thank those of you who reviewed! I'm so happy! So many reviews! I'm practically in love with you guys!

Review Replies:

**iR4WR **- Oh, well to be honest, this story really isn't one of my best well-written ones. It's a little sloppy and lazy.

**CaRriBbEaN QuEeN **- I'm glad someone likes my poor sense of humor. And you'll be seeing tons of those the next chapter. And poor Misty, yes. I honestly didn't think about that until now... that is true though.

**Ronmione x3** - Oooh, that's a great idea. I'll consider doing that. Not a pine, but some other plant. Mmm, I'm starting to get ideas in my head. MWHAHA~! Oh and thank you!

**Jane Hawthorn **- I really didn't know that. And that would be very interesting, ahaha. However, that's not how it's going to go.

**QwertyDevil** - Awww, thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it. And normally, Ash would've fallen for another GIRL not a FERN... if you know what I mean. xD Oh no! :O Don't turn into Ash. (;

**AshandMistyLove** - Why thank you. I didn't intend to make it that weird, but yeah. Ash shall become a fern hugger for now. Hehehe. (=

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own Ferny.

* * *

Misty paced back and forth, up and down, around and about, inside and outside of her house. She couldn't figure out what was wrong. She was definately feeling SOMETHING; she didn't know exactly how to explain it, but she felt hollow inside-as if something important is missing. She has been feeling this ever since... Now that she thought about it, she can't remember when she began feeling this way. Oh that's right... ever since Ash began dating that green _fern _thingy. Wait... does that mean she's JEALOUS of the plant? Misty paled at the thought. Sure she has been jealous at other people flirting with Ash and all, but this is a P L A N T. Just a plant. Nothing more than a plant... that Ash has feelings for apparently. How can she be jealous of a plant? It's just a plant for goodness sakes. However, no matter how many times she told herself this, she never found an answer. Indeed she was jealous of the plant, but she did not know what to do about it exactly. She just couldn't find another fern and date it to make Ash jealous now can she? Even for Ash, she wouldn't do something that humilliating.

With one problem solved, another one sprouted. So many questions remained unsolved. Misty sighed and finally took a seat on the couch in her living room. What should she do? She had always felt that her relationship with Ash is just a little more than friends. She had always considered them something more on her end, but Ash never returned it. Ash only showed love to the fern and his mom. Other than those two, he had never showed love to anyone else. Miisty was saddened by the thought but was determined to win back Ash's affection and love... if he even had any for her in the beginning. She wasn't really sure if he liked her or not, but she was his best friend, and she was his. Sometimes, she couldn't help but _hope _that Ash didn't just consider her as best friends. She sighed. This was never going to happen. Ash would only like them to remain friends. That's all. Ash doesn't believe in love, except for his plant, she thought to herself with a scowl. Oh dear, this isn't good.

Now, she couldn't help but wonder to herself if the plant even HAD feelings and did the plant even return Ash's feelings. The fern may be a living thing, but does it return the love Ash has for it? Ash deserves something better... No, she corrected herself, Ash deserves _someone_ better. She was determined to come up with something. There just HAD to be a solution.

She got up again and began stroding out her house and into her back yard. She went around the yard, deep in thought, until she felt herself kicking something effortlessly. She looked down and her eyes met a small pot that had a mini green shrub growing in it. It was about six inches in diameter, and it had very small yellow flowers blooming on either side. There were just two flowers growing on each side of the little shrub. Misty smiled and thought of the wonderful possibilities the shrub will accomplish and thought through the ways she was going to use it for. With a smirk, she whispered, "Perfect." And with that, she picked up the plant and brought it inside. All doubtful thoughts were vanished.

* * *

Ash sighed contently as he set his fern on the end of his bed and laid down on the other side. He laid there for a while, admiring his plant from far; he noticed all the perfections, qualities, and details of the fern. His smile grew but for some reason, he didn't feel the same way he had felt at the beginning of his encounter with Ferny. Could it be he was beginning to fall out of love? One can fall into love easily, and so can they fall out of love. What was going on?

Ferny seemed healthy and green as ever. The speck of yellow was still there. Perhaps it did not recieve enough water, or it was lacking happiness. Ash could not figure it out since he was too occupied answering his own question.

* * *

I'm sorry, but this chapter is an epic fail. I think I may have repeated a couple of things and had many grammer and spelling mistakes in here. I am dead tired right now. I guess this is what I get for trying to finish this chapter late at night. It's a bit rushed too. And it ended in two cliffhangers, and I added a lot of foreshadowing. Look out!

Here are Misty's thoughts and "plans" for the future. Also, the little spot at the end is how Ash is doing with his fern. Mmm, I wonder what Misty is going to do with that shrub? Just something to think about. xD

Hoping for forgiveness,

Lily :(


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peoples! I'm back. I was supposed to update this story earlier, but I was busy beta reading... so yeah. Bad idea, eh?

I'm starting to wonder why so many people are liking this story. I'm starting to doubt my writing skills. Anyways, in this chapter, you will find out what Misty intends to do with the shrub.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I only own Ferny... and apparently, Shrubby too. And I also own my lame talent of naming things!

Review Replies:

**Jane Hawthorn** - Yuup! Ash isn't only going to be jealous... two more things happen. xD And that "shrubbery" is going to do something alright... read to find out. Mwhaaha!

**AshandMistyLove** - I was thinking of making the last chapter longer, and the other ones too, but I simply had nothing to add. These chapters are very short, and they're only going to stay that way. If it's getting any longer, it's going to be about a couple hundred, and that's it. Oh and I was thinking about doing that, but then the story will continue on and on and on and on and on. So yeah. I have to keep it 5 chapters or under... contest rules. That shrub is going to do something else. And thank youuu! xD

**iR4WR** - I should, but I chose not too. I don't know; I'm sorry I've been rushing things. I promise I will not rush the last chapter since it's supposed to be the best. Oh thank you for pointing that out. I'll clear it up as soon as possible. I was thinking about the same thing too when I was typing that out. It's completely the opposite.

**Ronmione x3** - Oh of course she does. (;

**QwertyDevil** - Ahaha, that is true. That is exactly what is going to happen, but I am not really sure how these plants are going to make their "get-away" or something. Hehehe.

Anyways, thank you all for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Misty practically skipped along the sidewalk on her way to Ash's house. With the shrub in one hand and her house key in another, she gave Shrubby a pleased look. This is just going swell. She arrived at Ash's house minutes later. She set the shrub on his doorstep and rang the doorbell. She ran away from sight the moment she heard any signs of movement inside the house.

She hid behind the bush and silently snickered at the thought of the green nature things in her life right now. Telling herself over and over that she wasn't jealous of the plant, she kept muttering how she's only doing it because she wants Ash's affection. That's it. Nothing more. She heard the door behind her open up to reveal a sleepy boy with a fern in his hand. He was half asleep at that point, rubbing his eyes tiredly against the side of his palm. He was still dressed in his pajamas and wasn't embaressed to be outside wearing it at all.

It was Ash. He didn't seem as happy as usual. He looked around but saw nobody. He walked forward to look outside, but his foot came in contact with some object he had never remembered putting there. Deciding to put the blame on his mom, he peered downward and saw a little shrub no bigger than the fern in his hand. He picked it up and observed it for a while. He shrugged while humming to himself; he walked into the house and shut the door loudly behind him without a care in the world.

* * *

He looked from plant to plant; he wasn't happy with the result at all.

The two plants were set along the table side. Ferny and Shrubby were waving their leaves all over the place as the tips of their leaves brushed against another. Shrubby's yellow flowers turned a nice, light shade of pink; Ferny's dried up leaves turned green immediately to the touch. Brushing past each other, they swayed happily. They were 'passionately' and 'elegantly' showing their love for one another.

Ash felt something weird that he couldn't describe. It wasn't anger nor was it disappointment. He shoud be mad that Shrubby took Ferny away from him but he wasn't. Was it because he was beginning to get tired of the Fern because it didn't return his feelings or talk back? No, that wasn't it. He was fully in love with the Fern and nothing could stop that. However, he didn't feel the way he was supposed to when Shrubby took Ferny away from him. He was angry at the shrub, but he couldn't be. Who gets mad at a plant? As he tried to figure it out, the doorbell rung, interrupting him from this thoughts. He ran out of his room, happy to excape the lovey doveyness the plants were expressing. He swung the door open to see Misty standing at the doorway. She waved happily at him with an innocent expression. "W-What are you doing here?"

"You mean I'm not allowed to be here now that you have a fern occupying you?" Misty said as she faked a hurt expression.

He waved his hands back and forth in denial. "No, no! I'm just curious is all..." his voice trailed off silently.

"Is something wrong?" she continued to question. Even if she already knew what was going on, she wanted to pry it out of him. Sure she was guilty for doing so, but it must be done. Ash couldn't end up with a fern for the rest of his life. That'll be plain weird.

He muttered, "I guess you can say that." She moved her hand continuously to signal him to go on. "Ferny doesn't like me anymore! What do I do Misty?" He jumped into Misty's arms and hugged her tightly.

Caught off gaurd, she muttered to herself in a low voice. "With that out of the way, I think I may have a chance with Ash." She smiled and returned the hug.

* * *

This story is almost coming to an end! Chapter 5 will be the last chapter. No changes in plans or anything.

Oh dear, I was so into typing this story that I didn't realize that I was drinking expired milk for the past hour or two. I think I'm going to puke; I feel horrible. Meanwhile, review to make me feel better! xD

Feeling sick,

Lily /:


	5. Chapter 5

I finally got of my lazy bottom and wrote an ACTUAL chapter for this story. The others were just blah (except for the first), so I finally got around to writing this. I must admit, I'm very proud of it.

Review Replies:

**Jane Hawthorn **- Thank you! I'm glad you find it funny, really. I didn't realize it was funny at all. Humor is something I need to work on with my fics. I'm a funny person; it just doesn't show when I'm typing somehow. And only Ash would be dating a fern to begin with. Yes, who knew a pairing between two plants could be so cute?

**iR4WR** - Yes, expired milk. I'm never drinking that again. I still have the taste in my mouth after 10 hours. I don't know how long it was expired for either... mmm. And of course, Pokemon defys everything logical in the world. Whee~! I hope you enjoy the ending then. Even though it's going to be a little too obvious.

**Ronmione x3 **- I know right! And thank you. Hehehe. I'm never going to be drinking expired milk again...

**Rogue Ninja** - I don't know if that was supposed to be a compliment or something, but I'll say thank you anyways. It was supposed to be weird... xD

**QwertyDevil** - Apparently, Ash does. (: Anyways, I love your little puns, and I usually don't get puns at all. Hehehe. Thank you. Actually milk's alright, unless you're stupid enough to drink expired milk for an hour without realizing or checking the expiration date beforehand, like I did.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

And now, I present the final chapter of _To Date a Fern. _In a way, I'm glad it's over, but I'm also sad because I'm going to miss writing this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. Oh, a little callout to all of you out there, if there's anyone who needs a beta reader, visit the fourm on my profile. xD

I hope y'all like it.

* * *

They finally seperated from the hug, and Ash began sulking again over his loss. For some reason, he felt lonelier and sadder after he departed from his embrace with Misty. He sat there on the living room couch as he tried to comprehend what was going on. He couldn't bare going into his room as the two plants were too lovey dovey with one another, and he felt as if he might puke if he saw those two together happy since he was anything but happy right now. What was this feeling of hallowness. He let out a long sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. What to do now was such a mystery to him.

Misty had just left his house to go buy him something to eat since he was hungry, and she suggested that he should eat something. It wasn't good to be worrying and hungry at the same time, she had said before she had left. Right now—he realized—he didn't need something to eat but some company from someone. His mom was busy at work and running some errands and Misty left him all alone while buying him food. He just wanted Misty to be with him right now; that's what best friends are for right? With nothing to be said at the moment, he slumped on the couch and began wondering what made that empty hole in his heart: his 'break-up' with the fern or Misty's absense. He felt more lonelier than ever now. Even if Misty wasn't leaving him for eternity, he still couldn't help but feel sad that she had left him by himself in a house with two love birds. Why couldn't he be happy to?

With endless thoughts that consumed his mind, the door snapped open to reveal a breathless Misty running through the door. She kicked the door behind her close and dropped the bag of food she had obtained in front of him. She had bought some Japanese food from a Japanese shop down the road. It wasn't far but the line was often long. It was one of the most popular places to eat back in Pallet Town. With a red symbol of some sort on the side, Ash flipped the bag around and observed it carefully. He wasn't in the mood to eat right now.

"What do you mean you're not in the mood to eat?" she exclaimed loudly once Ash had made his rather lame excuse as to not eat. In the end, he had to tell her he simply didn't want to eat anything at the moment.

He shrugged. "I'm just not hungry."

She protested, "But you're ALWAYS hungry for food! You're always in the mood to eat."

"Well it isn't always now because I'm not a bit hungry."

Frowning, she inquired in an irritated voice, "Then what do you want? I've wanted you to feel better, so I went off to buy you food. However, you told me you didn't want it. Food always made you feel better. If you're not happy with food, then what do you want?"

Surprised by her rather sudden outburst, he tried calming her down. "You know—with everything that was going on—I finally realied something. I finally realize that food and Ferny wasn't want I truly needed to be happy. All I needed to be happy was your company; just being with you made me really happy inside. These past few days, I've been feeling a bit lonely, but I didn't understand why. After I met Ferny, I thought that Ferny could replace the lonelyness I felt inside of me. But after a while, being with Ferny made no difference. Now, I sat here wondering over and over why I'm constantly feeling this way and I finally came to a conclusion that I wanted you. I wanted your company, and I wanted you to be with me at all times."

Misty, who was shocked at his words, beamed brightly at the boy in front of her. "Really?" she asked just to make sure. Part of her wanted to make sure he had said that and it wasn't her imagination making it up.

He nodded slowly, unaware of Misty's feelings for him. "That's great because I feel the same way about you!" she finally exclaimed after debating in her head about whether or not to tell him how she felt. Finally, she confessed, "I always liked you more than a friend, and I can't help but care about you more than a friend should. I know it might seem weird, but I was actually jealous of the plant, seeing that you pay more attention to the plant than you pay attention to me."

"Well you don't have to worry about the plant taking me away from you anymore," he replied.

"Why is that?" Curiousity overwelmed her quickly.

"Because from now on, I'll be yours forever," he answered with a smile as he began leaning in towards Misty for a kiss.

* * *

**~ The End ~**

* * *

I'm sad to say that this is the end. I want to thank each and every one of you who reviewed, favorited, or alerted and supported me from beginning to end. I love you all! To be honest, I almost forgot I was writing this for a contest. It has been so much fun. xD

One last question for you all... which plant do you like better? Ferny or Shrubby? =D Reply in reviews, and tell me what you think of the story/chapter/fic?

Oh last thing... metrokarateacademyrocks wants to tell all Ferny lovers to back off because Ferny belongs to her... or so she says.

Farewell for now,

Lily =D


	6. Bonus Chapter

_HELLO YOU LOVELY PEOPLE! :D_

_I know I have said that the original plan was to keep it at 5 chapters... nothing more, nothing less. However, I decided to add a bonus chapter since it seems a lot of you seem to like this story. It took me quite some thinking, and since I wasn't going to be writing a squeal (like some of you suggested), I decided, why not create a bonus chapter?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. =D_

* * *

Making their significant escape, the two plants hopped away from Ash's house. The two plants entertwined their leaves together happily, looking for a place to settle, somewhere with nobody around. They wanted to spend their time together in somewhere peaceful. So far, they only traveled about a few feet away from Ash's house. With very little progress so far, they hopped about, finding a place to say.

Unfortunately, they were plants, not human beings, so they had a hard time doing so. Traveling about an inch per hour, they weren't getting anywhere soon. Because they were plants, they couldn't travel like normal human can. A normal person would probably take about five minutes or less to reach the forest. Ash was in no mood to help them because of his slight anger for the shrub and besides, he was too busy with Misty that he payed no attention to the two plants who had snuck out of his house without any realization from either Ash or Misty.

As the sun began setting and lowering itself below the horizon, the two plants felt a soft chill running through themselves as the wind began picking up. Windy and holding onto each other, they made sure the other wouldn't fly away. They struggled but fortunately, the wind was blowing them the direction they wanted to go. Grasping onto each other as close as they can, the wind pulled them across the lawn, through the grass, on the sidewalk, into the busy streets, and finally into the grassy forest. They were finally there... at last. It's time for a new beginning.

Home._ Sweet._ Home.

* * *

Ash smiled as he pulled away from Misty. "Now that I have that out of the way..." Ash said in a relieved voice. "I think you know what that means."

Misty, too, was smiling brightly as the sun reflected on her from the window. She was shining and sparkling, or maybe, it was just Ash's imagination. Either way, happiness overfilled them both in a way neither of them imagined possible. "S-So does that mean...?"

Tilting his head to his side, he curiously inquired, "What?" She muttered something softly as color filled her cheeks. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Does that mean I'm your girlfriend now?" she asked a bit louder. She blushed even more as the word 'girlfriend' left her lips. This was not a comfortable subject for her. _Perhaps, _she thought to herself, _that would be the understatement of the century. This feeling was more discomforting than all of the uncomfortable things in her life combined._

As Misty found the floor interesting, Ash answered, "Of course. What did you think we were? Friends with benefits?"

"True point," she agreed. She, now, concentrated on Ash's face who remained strangely calm and beaming at her. "Since when did you become so smart?"

"I'm not smart, Misty... at least, I'm not as smart as you."

She smiled thinly. "Sweet, but seriously, when _did_ you become so smart Ash Ketchum?"

He didn't respond for a moment, as he scratched his head and thought. Finally, he grinned. "Since I began dating a fern."

* * *

_And that's the end. =D This chapter wasn't what I expected, but I'm quite proud, even though it's pretty short._

_Well, there will be no more to come after this, so... I hope you guys continue on with life without this fic. Hehehe._

_Lots of love,_

_Lily[=_


End file.
